Guide du Dresseur de Gaïa
by Chl007
Summary: Si Pokémon et FF7 étaient réunis... Chacun serait un Pokémon, avec ses types, ses attaques, ses forces et ses faiblesses. Le Centre Pokémon serait un lieu différent pour chacun. Y aurait-il des Badges, des Arènes, des Pokémon chromatiques ? Auraient-ils des évolutions, des formes différentes ? Unifiez ces deux univers, et laissez-vous entraîner dans ce délire psykokwakesque...
1. Note provisoire

**§ Note provisoire §**

* * *

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre à proprement parler ; voyez cela comme un prologue éphémère, si vous le souhaitez. La Shin-Ra Corporation ainsi que l'auteur de ce Guide du Dresseur de Gaïa tiennent à signaler aux lecteurs que oui, ils savent pertinemment que cette fiction est plus un crossover FF7/Pokémon qu'une fiction FF7 normale. Mais que, vu le niveau de fréquentation désespérant des crossovers sur ce site, ce Guide du Dresseur de Gaïa sera pour le moment hébergé dans la catégorie FF7 uniquement. Histoire qu'il y ait quand même quelques lecteurs éventuels et que la Shin-Ra Corporation ne se soit pas cassée le pompon à rémunérer l'auteur pour des prunes. *

La Shin-Ra Corporation ainsi que l'auteur remercient les lecteurs pour leur compréhension.

 _* (L'auteur tient tout de même à signaler que cette œuvre étant une fanfiction, elle n'a PAS été payée pour la réaliser (il s'agissait seulement d'une médiocre tentative d'humour de la part de la Shin-Ra Corporation). Et elle en profite pour rajouter qu'aucun personnage de cette œuvre ne lui appartient, ce qu'elle trouve au passage fort dommage, comme beaucoup de monde, mais bon, c est comme ça.)_


	2. Professeur Pokémon

**§ Professeur Pokémon §**

* * *

Le Prof Pokémon de la région de Gaïa est un drôle de personnage doué de capacités de lévitation et vêtu de violet. D'âge inconnu, le Professeur Bugenhagen peut se révéler très bavard et sait beaucoup de choses. Il a une connaissance très précise de la région entière de Gaïa, des différents flux d'énergies vitales qui la traversent ainsi que des Pokémon qui la peuplent. Il vit au village de Canyon Cosmo et son Pokémon fétiche est un Nanaki.


	3. Pokémon

**§ Pokémon §**

* * *

Il existe d'innombrables Pokémon à Gaïa. Chacun d'entre eux a son caractère propre, son habitat favori et ses habitudes. Les Pokémon de Gaïa peuvent présenter plusieurs Types (par exemple une Youfie est du Type Eau, Roche, Feu, Combat et Sol) : cela a bien souvent un lien avec leur lieu de vie ou le Pokémon à l'origine de l'espèce dont il est question. Le nombre de capacités qu'ils peuvent apprendre est illimité et ils peuvent tenir plusieurs Objets la fois. Ces Pokémon sont capables d'utiliser des Objets créés par l'Homme.


	4. CT & CS

**§ CT et CS §**

* * *

Les CT et les CS ont une utilisation particulière dans la région de Gaïa. Elles sont ici nommées Matérias, et il en existe différentes catégories, classées par couleur. Ce sont des Objets naturels que les Pokémon doivent impérativement porter sur eux s'ils veulent les utiliser et qui leur permettent de disposer de nouvelles capacités. Ils augmentent l'Attaque Spéciale mais diminuent en contrepartie les PV max.


	5. Centre Pokémon : bases

**§ Centre Pokémon : bases §**

* * *

Les Centres Pokémon sont très nombreux dans la région de Gaïa, encore plus que dans les autres régions car ils ont la particularité d'être spécifiques à chaque type de Pokémon. Par exemple, un Centre Pokémon Cosmo soignera plus efficacement les Pokémon Nanaki ou Seto. On peut soigner ses Pokémon dans un Centre Pokémon non adapté à son type, mais il peut en résulter des effets secondaires. Un Centre Pokémon Hautvent diminuera de moitié les capacités de votre Youfie, et la rendra nauséeuse si les soins y sont trop réguliers. Au contraire, un Centre Pokémon adapté remettra votre fidèle compagnon d'aplomb et aura une chance de booster ses capacités (Centre Pokémon Hautvent avec le Pokémon Cid, par exemple).


	6. Starters et Clans

**§ Starters et Clans §**

* * *

Les starters de la région de Gaïa sont, comme pour toutes les autres régions, au nombre de trois. Les Dresseurs de Gaïa se sont regroupés en Clans selon leur premier Pokémon. Le **Clan CC** (abréviation de Crisis Core) regroupe les possesseurs d'un Zack, le **Clan AC** (abréviation d'Advent Children) regroupe les possesseurs d'un Cloud et le **Clan DoC** (abréviation de Dirge of Cerberus) regroupe les possesseurs d'un Vincent.

Comme pour tous les trios de starters, il existe des affinités. Celles-ci peuvent varier selon les Pokémon, mais en général, les Cloud sont faibles face aux Zack (surtout quand les Zack ont un niveau de PV relativement bas) et forts face aux Vincent (notamment lorsque ceux-ci sont atteints du statut « Sommeil »).


	7. Clan CC

**§ Clan CC §**

* * *

Les membres du Clan Crisis Core ont choisi comme starter le Pokémon Zack. Ce sont les moins à plaindre car ils ont pu effectuer leur aventure avec un compagnon enjoué et fidèle, qui ne souffre pas spécifiquement d'un statut particulier. Il règne une agréable ambiance de camaraderie dans le Clan Crisis Core, qui voit malgré tout ses membres se renouveler régulièrement suite aux disparitions mystérieuses de certains d'entre eux.


	8. Clan AC

**§ Clan AC §**

* * *

Les membres du Clan Advent Children (également appelé Clan Origine) ont choisi comme starter le Pokémon Cloud. Leur aventure a pu être compliqué suite à la fragilité de ce Pokémon, souvent atteint du statut « Dépression » ou « Empoisonnement Mako ». Les membres du Clan Advent Children ont des caractères différents et complémentaires : certains préfèrent la solitude alors que d'autres œuvrent pour aider leurs compagnons Dresseurs en difficulté. Malgré le côté capricieux du Pokémon starter, c'est un Clan très prisé qui voit sans cesse arriver de nouveaux membres.


	9. Clan DoC

**§ Clan DoC §**

* * *

Les membres du Clan Dirge of Cerberus ont choisi comme starter le Pokémon Vincent, puissant mais dont les pouvoirs peuvent facilement dégénérer dû au Pokémon Chaos que certains Vincent portent en eux. Deux Pokémon pour le prix d'un, ce n'est pas un cadeau mais certains Dresseurs sont prêts à en payer le tribut, attirés par la puissance ou tout simplement la classe sombre et indéniable des Vincent. Le Clan Dirge of Cerberus est un Clan relativement discret qui ne s'épanche pas sur ses exploits. Ses membres sont cependant des Dresseurs d'une efficacité redoutable.


	10. PHS

**§ PHS §**

* * *

Le PHS est l'équivalent du Pokédex à Gaïa. Outre ses fonctions de téléphone, il permet également de réunir votre équipe de Pokémon si celle-ci s'est un peu trop dispersée à votre goût, et peut vous fournir moult informations sur les Pokémon rencontrés au cours de votre périple.

D'abord régional (ne pouvant donc répertorier que des Pokémon de Gaïa), le Prof Pokémon de Gaïa pourra y apporter des améliorations, lui ajoutant une fonction index et le faisant devenir national, après que vous ayez vaincu le Maître de la Ligue de Gaïa.


	11. Équipe FF7

**§ Équipe FF7 §**

* * *

Dans le jargon des Dresseurs de la région de Gaïa, une Équipe FF7 est une équipe de huit (ou neuf) Pokémon : Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Cid, Cait Sith, Vincent, Youfie, et éventuellement une Aeris. Les Dresseurs les plus puissants sont ceux possédant une Équipe FF7 au complet et bien entraînée, car grâce à la complémentarité des Types et capacités de tous ces Pokémon, ils sont assurés de remporter tous leurs combats, même face à des Jénova sauvages. Il est déconseillé de faire s'affronter deux Équipes FF7, car dans la plupart des cas cela entraîne la défaite des deux équipes, aucune n'était capable de prendre le dessus sur l'autre (mis à part bien évidemment une extrême différence de niveaux entre les deux équipes).


	12. Statuts propres à Gaïa

**§ Statuts propres à Gaïa §**

* * *

En plus des statuts habituels tels que « Poison », « Confusion », « Paralysie », etc., les Pokémon de Gaïa peuvent subir différents statuts propres à leur région.

 _ **Géostigmates**_ _:_ Étrange maladie qui recouvre le Pokémon atteint de plaques noires. Il perd 50 % de sa puissance, toutes ses statistiques baissent à chaque tour et au bout de cinq tours, ses PV diminuent peu à peu. _**Guérison :**_ Centre Pokémon Église des Taudis, « Eau de la Déesse ».

 _ **Dépression, ou « syndrome de Cloud » :**_ Le Pokémon atteint devient distant avec ses congénères et ne sait plus quel est son rôle (il peut également avoir quelque chose à se faire pardonner). Diminue fortement l'Attaque et la Précision. Il peut également arriver que le Pokémon n'obéisse plus à son Dresseur, perdu dans ses pensées agitées. _**Guérison :**_ Centre Pokémon Septième Ciel ou Église des Taudis. _**À noter :**_ Ce statut est fréquent chez les Cloud, d'où sa seconde appellation (80 % de chances de plus qu'un autre Pokémon d'en être victime). Pour y remédier, mettez-les en contact avec une Aeris ou une Tifa. Ceci ne fonctionne qu'avec les Cloud uniquement.

 _ **Mégalomanie, ou « syndrome de Jénova » :**_ Le Pokémon touché prend soudain la grosse tête, persuadé qu'il est une sorte d'Élu providentiel, et n'obéit plus à son Dresseur. Son Attaque augmente et il adopte dans le même temps le statut classique « Confusion ». Il peut s'attaquer aux humains comme aux autres Pokémon et devenir très dangereux. _**Guérison :**_ Il n'existe à ce jour aucun moyen de guérison connu. _**À noter :**_ Les Sephiroth, Genesis et Hojo sont particulièrement affectés (80 % de chances de plus que les autres Pokémon d'en être victimes). Si vous croisez l'un de ces Pokémon touché par ce statut, veillez à adopter la plus extrême prudence. Quant aux Jénova, bien que rares, elles possèdent toutes ce statut naturellement. Si vous croisez par hasard l'une d'entre elles sans avoir les Pokémon nécessaires dans votre équipe*, ne risquez pas votre vie et celles de vos Pokémon : fuyez ! _(* : voir_ _ **Affronter une Jénova**_ _)_

 _ **Empoisonnement Mako :**_ Votre Pokémon devient incapable d'effectuer n'importe quelle action et émet une suite de bruits sans queue ni tête. Toutes ses statistiques diminuent fortement et il adopte les statuts classiques « Poison » et « Paralysie » en même temps. _**Guérison :**_ Centre Pokémon Rivière de la Vie, « Eau de la Déesse ». Le Pokémon peut également guérir de lui-même au cours du temps, mais cette guérison ne sera que progressive.

 _ **Furie :**_ Votre Pokémon est incontrôlable et cogne sur tout ce qui bouge. La différence avec le statut classique « Confusion » est que votre Pokémon n'attaque que les ennemis, et jamais vos alliés ou lui-même. _**Guérison :**_ N'importe quel Centre Pokémon, « Eau de la Déesse ».


	13. Youfie

**§ Youfie §**

* * *

Pokémon Ninja.

Les Youfie sont des Pokémon très actifs et dynamiques. Ils aiment prendre leurs adversaires par surprise sans leur laisser le temps de réagir et ont une obsession certaine pour les Matérias.

 _ **Localisation :**_ Région de Wutaï Forêts des régions de Gaïa.

 _ **Types :**_ Les Youfie possèdent 5 Types différents. _**Eau :**_ Les Youfie sont originaires du village de Wutaï, à travers lequel coule une rivière. Les Youfie ont donc développé un fort attrait pour l'eau, qui fait partie de leur habitat d'origine. _**Roche :**_ Le village de Wutaï est au pied d'une montage, le Mont Da-Chao, dans lequel les jeunes Youfie ont l'habitude d'aller s'entraîner, d'où leur adaptation à ce milieu. _ **Feu :**_ Dans le Mont Da-Chao, il y a une grotte remplie de flammes qui ne s'éteignent jamais. À force de côtoyer ce feu de génération en génération, les Youfie ont fini par adopter le Type Feu. _**Combat :**_ Rien d'étonnant à cela, les Youfie sont des Pokémon Ninjas. _**Sol :**_ La majorité des Youfie possèdent le Type Sol en raison de leur mal des transports, particulièrement dans les airs.

Les Youfie ont généralement une bonne Vitesse et Précision, mais une Défense relativement faible. Ces Pokémon sont extrêmement vulnérables face aux Types Vol et Insecte.

 _ **Centre Pokémon spécifique :**_ Centre Pokémon Pagode.

 _ **Évolution :**_ Les Youfie peuvent évoluer en Godo. _**Conditions :**_ Le Pokémon doit être au niveau 50 ou plus et porter un nombre de Matéria supérieur ou égal à 20, dont 5 Matérias Invocations.

 _ **Formes :**_ Les Youfie n'ont qu'une seule forme.

 _ **Capacités Spéciales :**_ Les Youfie peuvent avoir une Capacité Spéciale parmi les 2 suivantes. _**Matérialle :**_ Le port de Matérias ne fait pas diminuer les PV. _**Stress :**_ Toutes les statistiques augmentent face à un Pokémon Insecte.


	14. Légende du Mont Da-Chao

**§ Légende du Mont Da-Chao §**

* * *

Il est dit dans d'anciennes légendes que la Youfie originelle aurait réussi à éteindre les flammes éternelles de la grotte du Mont Da-Chao. Toutes les jeunes Youfie vont donc essayer leurs capacités Eau contre ces flammes infernales, en vain. Seul un Objet nommé « Écailles de Léviathan » permet un tel prodige, mais les Youfie ne le savent pas. Toujours selon cette même légende, la Youfie qui parviendra à éteindre à son tour les flammes de la grotte sera la réincarnation de la Youfie originelle. Il est dit que ce jour, les Pokémon du village de Wutaï crouleront sous les Matérias et deviendront les plus puissants de la région de Gaïa.


	15. Godo

**§ Godo §**

* * *

Pokémon Traditionnel.

Les Godo sont des Pokémon relativement calmes qui tiennent à leurs habitudes et à leur histoire. On ressent par moments le fait qu'ils soient l'évolution des Pokémon Youfie : ils partagent en effet la même passion des Matérias.

 _ **Localisation :**_ Région de Wutaï.

 _ **Types :**_ Les Godo possèdent 3 Types différents. _**Eau :**_ Les Godo vivent comme les Youfie au village de Wutaï, à travers lequel coule une rivière. Ils ont conservé l'attrait des Youfie pour l'eau. _**Roche :**_ Le village de Wutaï est au pied d'une montage, le Mont Da-Chao, dans lequel les Godo vont souvent s'entraîner, d'où leur adaptation à ce milieu. _ **Combat :**_ Les Godo étant l'évolution des Pokémon Ninjas Youfie, ils ont conservé leurs aptitudes au combat.

Les Godo possèdent une bonne Défense et Attaque Spéciale, ainsi que des PV supérieurs à la moyenne. Leur Défense Spéciale est cependant inférieure à celle d'autres Pokémon. Ils sont vulnérables face aux Types Spectre, Psy et Fée.

 _ **Centre Pokémon spécifique :**_ Centre Pokémon Pagode.

 _ **Évolution :**_ Les Godo n'ont pas d'évolution.

 _ **Formes :**_ Les Godo n'ont qu'une seule forme.

 _ **Capacités Spéciales :**_ Les Godo peuvent avoir une Capacité Spéciale parmi les 2 suivantes. _**Héritage :**_ Les dégâts augmentent de 2 % à chaque tour lorsqu'une même capacité offensive est répétée plusieurs fois d'affilée. _**Matérialle :**_ Le port de Matérias ne fait pas diminuer les PV.


End file.
